Happy Birthday, Alex
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Alex is hurting; she hates herself 'cause she's in love with her bestfriend Miley. Miley doesn't know, but she's determined to fix whatever's wrong. What'll happen? And what's Mileys special plan for Alexs B-day? Alex/Miley, basically Mikiley w/diff.name
1. Monday

**Monday**

Alex was currently in a hotel room, sitting on the foot of its queen-sized bed. Miley had rented the room for Alex's 17th birthday. The younger brunette herself was sleeping soundly under the warm covers of the bed. Alex rose from the matress, making it shift a bit, and looked back at Miley. A small grin spread across her face.

_She's so beautiful. _Alex thought. She mentally scolded herself for thinking like this again. She sighed heavily and looked away with a lowered head. She wouldn't allow herself to feel like this, not about Miley. Her Miley. She shook her head and chuckled at how stupid it sounded.

"She's my Miley, but she won't ever be _mine_." Alex laughed bitterly, looking back at her. Miley rolled onto her left side and nuzzled her cheek into her pillow. Alex chuckled again as she watched her move. She walked to the bedside and knelt down to study the sleeping girl's face.

"Adorable." Alex breathed. She brushed the hair out of Miley's face and then traced the younger girl's jaw with the tip if her finger. Miley's nose twitched like a bunny's and she leaned into Alex's touch with a murmur and a small smile. Alex pulled back once she saw Miley reacting and stood up with a sigh.

"I shouldn't keep doing this. I c-can't keep doing this. . ." she said to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair with a frustrated groan. "I can't feel this way about her. She's my best friend for Ham's sake! A-And she's a girl. I. . . I can't love her. It's-" Alex sighed and covered her eyes with her right hand. "It's wrong. I'm just so. . . screwed up." She groaned again and the arm she had raised dropped to her side. She went over to her suitcase and pulled out a small piece of wrapped up newspaper. She unraveled it and a sharp razor blade fell into the palm of her hand. With a sigh, the dark-haired girl shuffled into the bathroom. . .

A few minutes later, Alex emerged with two new cuts on her body. She _almost_ felt better, but never really made it. She changed into a green 3/4 sleeved shirt and white skinny jeans to conceal her newest wounds and tiptoed across the room, trying not to wake Miley, but Miley stirred in her sleep regardless.

"Mmm. . . Alex?" she yawned, turning on her back. Alex bit her lip and faced her friend. Miley gingerly sat up, keeping the blankets snuggly wrapped around her body, and yawned again. She scowled at the sunlight that was coming in from a nearby window.

"Where are you going, Alex?" she asked, holding one hand up in attempt to block the light from her eyes. Alex smirked. Miley had never been a morning person. Alex made her way back to the bed and crawled onto it. Miley moved over a bit so Alex would have a place to sit.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex stated, pulling her legs into an Indian-style sitting position. She looked at her feet.

_Why'd Miley have to bring me here? _

This question replayed again and again in Alex's head. It was hard enough to hide her feelings for Miley on a regular basis, and now they have to sleep in the same bed. Miley's a mover. She's a cuddler. Worst of all, she sleeps in her underwear. That's not bad from your point of view, but try having insomnia lying in a bed next to the girl you can't stop _thinking_ about who unconciously snuggles into you, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, protesting everytime you try to move. You can feel her warm breaths on the back of your neck; it gets harder to _breathe_ for you, much less sleep. Alex went through that last night and somehow controled herself through the ordeal. She didn't get any sleep as you can imagine. Miley observed Alex, who was now completely silent.

"You don't like your present, do you?" Miley sighed. Alex's head shot up and her brown eyes met Miley's blue ones.

"No, it's not that, Miley." she said. "I, um. . . I-I love it." Miley shot her bestie a disbelieving look.

"Alex, you don't have to lie." she told her.

"But I'm not-"

"And I don't know why you would try and lie to me beacuse we both know I know you too well." Miley shot back, crossing her arms. She sighed briefly before continuing. "Look, if you don't like your gift, we can just go back home or something. We can leave right now if you want." Alex shook her head and laid back on the bed.

"I _do_ like my gift, honestly." Alex explained. "It's just. . . why did you decide to come here?" Why the hotel out of town? Why the room with only one bed? Miley tossed back the covers and crawled over to Alex with a small smirk on her face. She straddled the older girl's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead, lingering a bit. Miley loved the tingly feeling she got every time their skin collided. She couldn't go through one day without kissing Alex's cheek or lacing their fingers together. Miley ached for Alex's touch. In her own way, she craved it. She had no idea why, but she did; it was like her own little drug. Alex bit her lower lip, feeling her body temperature rise. The raven-haired girl shut her eyes, desparately trying not to look at Miley's chest. The other brunette was wearing a hot pink bra lined with black lace and a matching pair of boy shorts. Alex could feel the heat on her cheeks. Her eyes betrayed her; her gaze drifted down. She felt ashamed, but only for a moment. She was only human, afterall. . . Miley abruptly pulled back.

"You seemed so stressed at home, Lex." the younger girl explained. "And we basically weren't talking 'cause we were so busy with school and family and stuff. Your parents noticed you were upset and so did your brothers. I was, well. . . I was worried about you." She smiled. "I didn't know what was wrong, but I wanted to help. I wanted to take you away from it all and spend some time with you. We haven't spent any time together in weeks. . . so I brought you here for your birthday!"

"But you know I hate my birthday." Alex complained. Miley giggled and got off of Alex. As she moved, Alex released a sigh, partly from disappointment, partly from relief.

"Too bad, cause your stuck with me for the next week." Miley announced, getting off the bed. Alex sat up and watched Miley's hips sway as she walked into the bathroom. She sighed and touched the spot on her forehead Miley had just kissed with her fingertips.

"This is going to be a very long week." she whispered aloud. "A very, _very_ long week. . ."

* * *

**And another story begins! :) I've had this for a while (and I was gonna make it a oneshot), but I broke it up and re-wrote it some. . . so now its gonna be a multi-chapter fic. =D I'm workin' on a lot of stories right now and I think they're gonna be oneshots. . .so just a heads up, I might not be updating as much. (but it's for a good cause, right? XD) Review, plz. It makes me happy. :3**


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Miley and Alex had spent most of the day out and about in the city. After hours of store-hopping, they finally ended up back in their hotel room. They, like most teenagers, were planted on the floor with their eyes glued to the TV. Miley had the remote and was flipping through the channels so fast, she barely absorbed what was _on_ the channel before she changed it. Alex stared at the screen, but she wasn't paying attention to the rapidly changing images. The brunette beside her was the only thing on her mind. Again. She had managed to control herself for almost two days, but was on the verge of cracking. Miley sighed and paused in her actions. She placed the remote on the floor beside her and snuggled into Alex's side. Alex tensed up as her best friend wrapped both arms around her neck and smoothly slid onto her lap. She didn't want Miley to think sonething was wrong, so she just crossed her legs and held her around the waist.

"Lex?" Miley said sweetly, looking down at the dark-haired girl.

"Hmm?" Miley began rocking side to side like a timid seven-year-old.

"Can. . . c-can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, Miles." Alex chuckled. "What is it, Sweetie? I won't tell a soul." Miley grinned coyly and buried her face in Alex's neck.

"I love it when you call me that." she giggled.

"Do you, now?" Alex purred, sliding her left hand down to rest on Miley's knee. Miley nodded against Alex and giggled again. She loved it when Alex spoke to her like that. It made her feel special. Alex never used that tone of voice with anyone else. Just her.

"What did you wanna tell me?" Alex asked, grazing the fingers of her left hand up Miley's bare leg. The dark-haired girl was thankful Miley had a fetish for _really_ short jeans. Miley twitched a bit and chuckled at the contact.

"Lex, stop it." she smiled.

"Stop what?" Alex mused with feined innocence, repeating her actions. "Oh, this?" She knew very well the younger girl's legs were sensitive to touch; she just didn't know it was just _her_ touch they were sensitive to.

"Stop it, Alex." Miley giggled, wiggling in her friend's lap, but doing nothing to stop her. "That t-tickles!" Alex smirked, taking a liking to the temporary control she had to make Miley squirm and the pleasing affect it had for her. . .Miley _was_ fidgeting on her lap. . .

Screw control.

Alex ran her hands up Miley's tan legs, elicting a laugh from the other girl and a smile from herself. Miley fell on her back with a fit of giggles and Alex wasted no time moving to the position she desired: firmly on top, straddling the younger girl at the hips. The dark-haired female used her left hand to pin Miley's shoulder down while her right hand was busy trailing up past Miley's knee, straying dangerously close to her thigh.

"A-Alex!" Miley laughed, weakly trying to push the latina away at _her_ shoulders. Her hips involuntarily jerked up, just barely colliding with Alex's; this only encouraged the older girl more.

"Haha s-stop it!" Miley giggled.

"Nah, I'm good." the dark-haired girl smirked. She stuck out her tongue and Miley growled playfully through her giggle fit. She saw Alex wasn't gonna give up anytime soon.

_Two can play at that game, she thought._

Miley held her breath and shot Alex a dangerous smile. Alex faltered a bit in her actions as she noticed her crush's devious grin, easing her hold on Miley's shoulder considerably. Miley gripped the sides of Alex's shirt and pulled the other girl down suddenly, making Alex's body crash with hers. Alex gasped as the brunette locked her legs around her waist and flipped them over with a single move. Alex looked up blushing, almost breathless, at her best friend.

Now Miley was on top, straddling her on her hands and knees.

"Crap." Alex murmured. It's not like that was a bad thing; in fact she's wanted to be in this position with the southern beauty for quite some time now. . . but not in this situation. . . not before she told her how she felt. Not before they were more than friends. . . 'cause there wasn't a wholesome, friendly, rated G thought going through her head right now. . .

"M-Miley?" she managed to get out. Miley looked down at Alex with satisfied grin, leaning back to take a seat on Alex's lower abdomen. It took all of Alex's strength not to groan or even move at the change of pressure. She sat up half-way and propped herself up on her elbows, staring at her crush quizzically, not knowing what to do or say next. Miley returned her gaze for a moment before folding her arms over her chest and letting out a low chuckle. Alex sat upright and gave the other female a confused look.

"What?" she asked innocently. Miley shook her head and sighed contently.

"You're so adorable when you're confused." she grinned softly, leaning over to brush a few stray hairs from Alex's face.

"Umm, I-I am?" Alex mumbled. She followed Miley's hand until it went behind her ear. She looked back at Miley again, who was a lot closer than she was before. There were only three inches between their faces, maybe three and a quarter, tops.

"You sure are." Miley uttered in a softer tone, slowly easing in towards her face. Brown eyes met blue ones and the world seemed to pause around the girls. Or at least to Alex it did. She snuck a glance at her crush's full, taunting lips. She didn't know if Miley noticed or not, but a temporary grin tugged at their corners.

"M-Miley?" she stammered.

"Yes, Lex?" Miley replied casually, still _slowly_ moving in. Alex blinked once and let out an awkward sigh.

"I-I umm. . . I. . . uh. . ." she stuttered. "Umm-"

"Lex?" Miley cut in. Her lips were so close to Alex's, they were just a kiss away. Alex noticed, and kept nervously glancing down.

"Y-Yes, Miley?" Miley was silent for a moment, content with watching the emotions in the dark-haired girl's eyes dance around.

"I love you." Miley smiled sincerely. Alex's heart went into overdrive.

"You d-do?" She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her mind from racing.

"Of course I do." Miley said. The older girl felt warm air from the younger's nose hit her lip and felt her own breath hitch. The world was still for a couple seconds. Neither of them moved. Miley pulled back after a minute or so and kissed Alex's forehead.

"You're my best friend and always will be; it's impossible not to love you!" she exclaimed. The world came crashing back. Alex's heart tore at the words.

Best friend. _Always. _

Despite this, she put on a smile and found the strength to laugh.

"Love you too, Miles." she said, working through a breaking heart. "Always." Miley smiled and hugged her bestie, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Alex just hugged tighter.

_This week is getting longer and longer by the hour . . . she thought. Just five more days to go. . .five more days of acting like nothing's wrong. . . five more days of being her best friend, nothing more. . . five more days of her breaking my heart over and over again everytime we touch. . . damn, I hate my birthday. . .__

* * *

_**Hey guys :) here's chpt 2! I'm working on updating everything (and Back to Tennessee, too :D) and this was the first of those updates. Review, plz. Don't you just wanna hug Alex now? Aww...**


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Alex was lying in bed, staring at the wall with a deep depression swirling in her eyes. Miley was cuddled against her back, but it didn't phase he this time. It didn't make her breath quicken or make her heart pound out of control anymore. Alex was numb now, from the inside out.

_"You're my best friend and always will be. . ." Miley's voice repeated in her head, making her heart ache. "Best. . . friend. . .always. . . always."_

Alex groaned and tried to shake the thoughts from her head. Miley was still here, right? Alex hadn't lost her. . .

"But I never had her, not the way I wanted her." she whispered to herself bitterly. "Never had a chance. . . God, I'm stupid-" She sat up and turned to look at her slumbering crush. "I don't think I can hide my feelings for you. . . but I'll try, for us." Alex was afraid that if the truth came out, Miley would treat her differently. What if Miley didn't want to hold her and kiss her like she used to? Maybe she would stop sleeping over at Alex's house. What if she was disgusted by the whole thing? Maybe she wouldn't want to be Alex's best friend anymore.

Alex's heart stopped at the thought. She needed Miley. She loved her too much to let her go, but she couldn't keep chasing after her.

"I won't screw it up." she promised. "I-I'll. . ." Her gaze grew softer as she examined the peaceful features on Miley's face. "I'll do anything to keep you with me. You've been there ever since I can remember, Miles. I won't let this get in the way of our friendship. As much as I want you. . . I _need_ you more. I'll find someone else-" Tears began to form in her dark brown eyes and she bit her bottom lip. "I'll forget about you." She knew it wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it was going to be the _hardest_thing she'd ever done. But her mind was set; nothing was going to change it now. Alex laid down with a sigh and let her eyelids droop. Once they closed, a tear slid down her cheek. She clutched her pillow and desparately tried to veer her thoughts from the forbidden beauty beside her.

**.oOo.**

Miley woke up several hours later. Alex was still in bed. The the dark-haired girl wasn't asleep anymore, but she laid motionless under the covers, staring at the wall again. Miley was on the floor, in front of the TV. She had been secretly watching her bestie ever since she got up. Something seemed off. Alex would normally be up and moving _way_before her. She thought Alex was tired at first, but after a while, she thought something was wrong. Alex stirred in bed, and this encouraged Miley to speak up.

"Hey, Lex?" Miley called, not looking back.

"Hmm?" came Alex's muffled reply. Miley frowned. She could tell just by the tone of Alex's voice that something was up. The brunette got to her feet and shuffled towards the bed to find Alex lying face-down on her stomach.

"You wanna go see a movie later?" Miley asked. Alex was silent for a moment.

". . .no . . ." Alex sighed. Miley frowned and came closer.

"Oh, okay." she murmured. "You, um. . . wanna go for a ride? I'll let you drive my Camry."

". . .no . . ."

"Well, you wanna take a stroll on the boardwalk?" Miley suggested hopefully. "Its not too far from here and I know how you love the surf." She knew Alex wouldn't refuse. Ever since her and her family moved to California, she's been inseparable from her surfboard. Part of that is Miley and Lily's fault, but still. . .

"Miley. . ." Alex sighed. She rolled over onto her side so she could see her best friend. Miley saw puffy, tired eyes. "Maybe some other time. . . I'm not up to it today."

"Oh." was Miley's simple reply. She got on her knees in front of Alex and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, Babe?" Miley asked, putting a tender caress to the older girl's forehead. As much as she hated it, Alex's heart beat a little faster.

"I-I'm okay." she lied, inwardly cursing herself for stuttering. "I'm just a little tired from yesterday." Miley's gentle touch traveled from Alex's forehead down to her cheek.

"We can stay in today." she proposed softly, rubbing her thumb over Alex's cheek. "If you're tired, I don't wanna drag you all over creation. I'm sorry."

"Go without me." Alex said. Miley stopped what she was doing and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What?" she questioned.

"Yeah, go have fun. I'll stay here." Alex suggested, sitting up.

"But it's _your_ birthday, it's _your_ present. _You_should be the one having all the fun, not me." Miley protested, still on her knees. "And it wouldn't be fun without you."

"Miley. . ." Alex sighed. "I'm really not up for it today. I promise I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the week, but I just want to rest right now. . . and you know you can't be cooped up in one place for long. I want you to have fun; I don't wanna bring you down." She laid back down and turned her back to Miley.

"Lex, you won't-" Miley began.

"Go." Alex cut in curtly. Miley frowned as she continued. "Just. . ." Alex paused before sighing. "Just go, okay?" She needed to be alone for a while, but she couldn't tell Miley that. Miley rose to her feet and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine." she replied quietly, feeling a little dejected. "I guess I'll see you later then." The room was silent as Miley grabbed her purse and walked to the door. She reached out for the knob when she retracted her arm and padded back to the bed. She leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Get some sleep, Lex." she whispered. Alex was silent. Miley walked away and finally left the room. The girl in the bed turned over and tried to sleep. She really was tired, but she she felt uncomfortable. She switched to another positions for a minute or so, but it didn't feel right either. . . Alex flopped onto her belly.

Nothing.

Onto her right side.

Nothing.

Onto her left side.

Still nothing.

And finally onto her back with no luck. She covered her face with her hands, removing them as she let out a sigh and sat up. She felt strange, lying there alone. The bed felt painfully empty now that Miley was gone.

"I have to get out of here." Alex decided. The southerner's presence was everywhere: the faint smell of her perfume in the air, the memory of her touch, the faint sound of her voice. . . Alex could swear she heard it just a second ago. She threw the covers off her body and got up. . .

**.oOo.**

Alex took her best friend's earlier advice to take a stroll on the boardwalk. Walking usually cleared her head, but things were still hazy. She almost didn't notice the bicyclers zooming by her, or the kids running a little too close to her path, or that girl near the little balloon stand-

Crash!

Alex had knocked over the girl working at the stand. They were now in an awkward position: Alex on top and the other girl on the bottom.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry!" Alex apologized quickly, scrambling off of the stranger. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." The other girl just laughed and sat up. Alex took a minute to look at her. She had chestnut brown locks that stopped at her chin and fitting freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her light-brown eyes sparkled at Alex as she crossed her legs and gave her a friendly grin.

"It's alright, really. No harm done." she assured. She got to her feet and then extended her arm to Alex. "My name's Marissa, call me Rissa. Are you okay, Stranger?" Alex smiled up at Marissa and took her hand.

"I didn't get hurt." she said, rising to her feet. "And my name's Alex. Nice to meet you, Marissa." The other girl offered Alex a curious look.

"So if you aren't hurt, what's wrong?" she asked. Alex frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's bothering you?" Marissa clarified. She offered Alex a sideways smile. "I've never seen such a pretty girl with such a long face before." Alex looked down for a moment with a small blush, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Alex said, sweeping a gang of stray hairs behind her ear. "Nothing that matters." Marissa nodded slowly and crossed her arms.

"Is it a boy?" she asked. "You've got heartache written all over your face, Hun." Alex couldn't help but laugh, confusing her new friend.

"It hasn't been a boy since. . . ever." she admitted. "It's always been a girl, this one, special girl. . ." Marissa watched as Alex's face momentarily brightened as she spoke about this "special girl".

"But. . ." Marissa began slowly. "This girl. . . is-"

"Unattainable." Alex sighed. "She's my best friend, not to mention she's straight as a _rock_!" She sighed and added quietly, "I fell hard for her, and like an idiot I expected her to catch me. . ." The dark-haired girl looked down once more and Marissa stepped in.

"Alex-" she started, using her finger to tip Alex's chin back up. She locked her light-brown eyes with Alex's dark ones, feeling the pain reflected in them. "I'm sorry you're hurting like this, but you can't let that girl keep you down. You can't change the way she is and you can't just ignore your feelings for her, but. . . but. . ." She paused for a while. "But you can't let one bad fall keep you from trying again, you know? You're gonna find someone that worships you, head to toe. . . it just may take some time. You never know what's gonna happen." Alex smiled genuinely at her new friend.

"But you seem so sure things are gonna work out." she said. "Why is that?" Marissa shot her a coy grin and shrugged her shoulders as Alex took a baby step back.

"I don't know. . .one day I was bored off my ass at work and some angel fell in my arms out of nowhere." she smiled. "That's proof right there that miracles can happen when you least expect it." Alex chuckled and put her hands on her hips.

"Technically, I crashed into you. . . _and_ I landed _ontop_ of you." she smirked. Marissa rolled her eyes playfully.

"Details, details. . ." she murmured, swatting the words like pesky flies.

"You're really funny, Rissa." Alex chuckled. Marissa stepped forward, getting closer to Alex.

"And you're really cute, Alex." Marissa winked. Alex smirked in satisfaction, placing her hands on her hips again. Marissa smiled at the other girl's reaction and reached out to touch Alex's arm.

"Alex, listen-" Marissa began softly, running a gentle finger down the length of her arm. "I like you, a lot."

"But you barely know me." Alex giggled quietly under her touch.

"I know, and I want to change that." Marissa replied. Alex was quiet, signaling the other girl to continue. "There's this beach party tonight and I want you to come."

"I'm not much of the partying type-"

"You can bring a friend if you want." Marissa tried. She slipped her hand into Alex's. "There's just something special about you, Alex. I don't know what it is, but I wanna get to know you. And I want you to get to know me as well." The raven-haired girl looked down at their hands before locking her eyes with Marissa's.

"I wanna get to know you, too." she replied quietly, producing a grin.

"Then you'll come?" Marissa asked hopefully. Alex leaned forward until her lips were hovering beside Marissa's ear.

"See you tonight."

* * *

**Okay. . . I know what you guys are thinking: "WTF? WHO IS THIS MARISSA CHICK?" but Mikiley fans, don't kill me yet! lol I have a reason for everything. (I do, honest! :P) Review, babes. Luv ya'll! :D**


End file.
